International Commonwealth of Nations
}} The International Commonwealth of Nations ICoN is a small alliance located on the red color sphere History ICoN was founded by CobaltWolf as a splinter from the Commonwealth of Independent Nations. The splinter happened over a internal debacle inside the CIN. Cobalt, along with some other nations decided to leave as well. Charter Preamble We the people of the International Commonwealth of Nations, in order to secure the future of our alliance do establish and authorize this charter as the basic law of the alliance. Article I: Admission The alliance will accept new members as they come. All newcomers must have no active wars and must be able to explain all foreign aid. We also would strongly recommend that you join our forums at www.cnicon.forumotion.com for the most up to date information and to debate new laws. Article II: Government Type and Positions The government will be set up as a dictatorship with the following positions available: (Please note that this is liable to change) Director of Directors, Director of Advisory, Director of Defense and Security, Director of Foreign Affairs, Director of Immigration and Recruitment, and Director of Economics. Article III: Powers of the Founder The Founder is tasked with being the public face of ICoN, and ban nations that the DoDaS (described in article in Article V) tells them. The Founder has the ability to declare emergency powers (as described in Article VIII). The Founder does not have to power to make executive decrees or edicts as he is in a non elective position. The Founder does not possess the power to make changes to his own position without a majority (defined as 51% + 1) of the Directors agreeing to the change. Article IV: Powers of the Director of Directors The Director of Directors (herein DoD) holds the power to supervise the other directors and holds the tiebreak vote for the other directors. The DoD can issue executive edicts if the situation demands it. Article V: Powers of the Director of Advisory The Director of Advisory (herein DoA) is tasked with monitoring and regulating regular activities of the alliance such as handling disputes between member nations. The DoA is elected into the position once the alliance exceeds 30 members. When the alliance has less than 30 members, the position is appointed by the Founder. The DoA must also produce reports to the DoD on the activities of the member nations on a regular basis. Article VI: Powers of the Director of Defense and Security The Director of Defense and Security (herein DoDaS) is responsible for coordinating the actions of the member nations during wartime. When war is not in effect, the DoDaS is responsible for looking for possible threats such as rouge nations and producing a regular report for the DoD. Aside from the Founder, the DoDaS is the only director with authority to declare an alliance war. The DoDaS will furnish a report on ICoN's embargoed alliances to the DoE monthly. Article VII: Powers of the Director of Immigration and Recruitment The Director of Immigration and Recruitment (herein DoIaR) is responsible for recruiting new member nations and ensuring that they are received well by the other member nations. The DoIaR is also responsible for writing all recruitment materials. Article VIII: Powers of the Director of Foreign Affairs The Director of Foreign Affairs (herein DoFA) is responsible for making the Commonwealth known around the world. The DoFA is also responsible for opening and operating embassies around the world. The DoFA must be active on Cybernations forums to remain in their position. Article VIII: Powers of the Director of Internal Affairs The Director of Internal Affairs (Herein DoIA) is tasked with maintaining order within the alliance. The DoIA is also tasked with operating the ICoN media division (Referred to as ICoNMD) which is responsible for all alliance graphics and press releases. The Director of Economics (herein DoE), a subdivision on the DoIA is tasked with the location and formation of tech deals and trade circles. All external tech deals must be approved by the DoE or the DoIA Article IX: Elastic Clause A director may create new openings within their directory for subordinates and delegate some of their duties to the members he appoints to fill those slots. The Founder or the DoD can remove those positions if deemed unneeded. The appointed positions are reset upon a election of a new Director. If a Director wants to make a subordinate position permanent it requires a simple majority (defined as 50% +1) of the directors agreeing to the change Article X: Emergency Powers The Founder and the DoA have the power in case of an emergency to exercise this clause to declare a general state of emergency. In a state of emergency the government will disband and the constitution will be suspended until further notice. In a state of emergency the AEMA (Alliance Emergency Management Authority) will hold supreme power over the alliance. Article XI: Amendments This constitution may be amended by a supermajority (defined as 2/3 +1) of the nations present to ratify the new amendment.